prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Oney Lorcan
| birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Mike Hollow Lance Storm Funaki | debut = July 19, 2008 | retired = }} Christopher Girard (December 21, 1985) is an American professional wrestler currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under the ring name Oney Lorcan appearing in NXT and 205 Live. Prior to joining the WWE, Girard spent several years working for independent promotions including Combat Zone Wrestling, Top Rope Promotions and Chaotic Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Early career (2008-2015) Girard began his career on July 19, 2008. Under various ring names mostly as Biff Busick, he worked throughout numerous promotions across the United States. Over the course of eight years on the independent circuit, he won titles including Top Rope Promotions' TRP Interstate Championship and TRP Heavyweight Championship. He also won Premier Wrestling Federation Northeast's PWF Northeast Lightning Cup Championship and afterwards won Combat Zone Wrestling's CZW World Heavyweight Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2015-present) Lorcan debuted on October 30, 2015, in a Halloween Costume Battle Royal won by Bayley. Over the course of 2016, Lorcan wrestled in mostly singles matches. On the November 30 edition of NXT, Lorcan wrestled a Qualifying NXT Championship Number One Contender match but was defeated by Bobby Roode. In 2017 during the inaugural USA Network broadcast of the December 13th edition of NXT, Lorcan teamed with Martin Stone in a tag team match won by The Authors of Pain. Lorcan returned in 2018 during the March 7th edition of NXT where he and Danny Burch were eliminated by Pete Dunne & Roderick Strong in the first round of the 2018 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. The next day during the March 8th edition of NXT, Lorcan had his first title match challenging for the United Kingdom Championship held by Pete Dunne. On April 6 during the second night of the WrestleMania Axxess event, Lorcan and Danny Burch joined the Tournament Invitational for the NXT Tag Team Championship, where they were eliminated in the first round by TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). On the third night of the Axxess event, Lorcan and Burch joined a No. 1 Contendership match for the EVOLVE Tag Team Championship, defeating fellow WWE superstars Gentleman Jack Gallagher & Tony Nese. They later lost to the defending EVOLVE Tag Team Champions Chris Dickinson & Jaka. During the April 11 NXT Tapings, Lorcan challenged for the NXT North American Championship held by Adam Cole. On the Friday April 13th edition of NXT, Lorcan and Burch wrestled a tag match won by the War Raiders. For the remainder of the month, Lorcan wrestled in singles matches against opponents including Chad Lail, Tommaso Ciampa and Kassius Ohno. Lorcan would also team with the Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) in defeating Chad Lail & The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) in a succession of tag team matches. During the following month in May, Lorcan and Danny Burch would compete against tag teams including The Forgotten Sons, TM-61, The Undisputed ERA and various other tag team combinations including Brennan Williams & Christopher Dijak, Babatunde Aiyegbusi & Lio Rush and Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. In singles competition, Lorcan would earn victories against opponents including Kassius Ohno and Kona Reeves. On June 2, Lorcan and Burch began the month with a victory against The Undisputed ERA (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong). A week later on June 12, Lorcan and Burch challenged The Undisputed ERA for the NXT Tag Team Championship but did not succeed in winning the titles. During the June 14 and June 15 house shows, Lorcan and Burch endured repeated defeats in their tag title rematches. On June 16 at NXT TakeOver: Chicago II, Lorcan and Burch once more were defeated by The Undisputed ERA in a tag title match. 205 Live (2019-present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Half and half suplex, sometimes from the top rope **Half Boston Crab *'Signature moves' **''Blockbuster'' (Diving or running somersault neckbreaker) **''Half Stranglehold'' (Stranglehold) **Lariat **Neckbreaker **Open palm chops while holding the opponent's chin **Running back elbow to a cornered opponent **Running European Uppercut *'Tag teams and stables' **The Front (w/ Ace Delic, Eric Corvis, Jaka, Nicholas Kaye, Niles Sozio/Niles Young & Trooper Audubon) (as Biff Busick) **Forth Gunn (w/ Drew Gulak) **Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan *'Nicknames' **"The Manliest Man" **"Star Destroyer" *'Entrance themes' **"Bro Hymn Tribute" by Pennywise (Independent circuit) **"Take It If You Want It" by Sonoton Music (NXT; February 24, 2016) **'"Combative"' by CFO$ (NXT; June 2016—present) Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling ' :*CZW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Premier Wrestling Federation Northeast' :*PWF Northeast Lightning Cup Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked #157 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 :*Ranked #204 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 :*Ranked #162 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 :*Ranked #331 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Top Rope Promotions' :*TRP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*TRP Interstate Championship (1 time) External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * MySpace Category:1985 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Expo alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Dangerous Adrenaline Wrestling Gladiators alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation Northeast alumni Category:Real Warrior Entertainment alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Wrestling Is Art! alumni Category:Wrestling Is Awesome! alumni Category:Wrestling Is Cool alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:Wrestling On Fire alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Revival Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tier 1 Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Dawg alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:NWA Signature Pro Wrestling alumni Category:On Point Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Deathproof Fight Club alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:205 Live current roster